HP The Summer That Changed His Life
by C.S.HP789
Summary: The summer after the Chamber of Secerts


Chapter One- Harry gets a sidekick and makes a declaration

Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy was thrown backwards by Dobby. He was amazed how this small brave little house elf had shown such loyalty and protectiveness of him. He looked upon the house elf remembering all the warnings he had given him before this school year about the chamber of secrets being opened and the dangers he would face if he returned to Hogwarts. The unique ways Dobby had tried to prevent him from returning to Hogwarts dropping pudding on his horrible uncles sister head, which got him a letter from the ministry warning him about underage magic, sealed the barrier at Kings Cross which resulted in him and Ron using a flying car to get to Hogwarts then crashing it into Whomping Willow that nearly got them expelled and then charmed bulger that nearly killed him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a groan and saw Lucius Malfoy lift himself of the ground send him a murderous glare turn on a heel and limp away. Harry approached Dobby went to one knee to be eye level with him "Thank You, Dobby" Dobby looked taken aback by Harry thanking him and rocked back and forth on his feet. "You're a free elf now Dobby" Harry saw the joyful expression appear on Dobby's face but was quickly replaced with thoughtful one almost as if processing wondering what free meant. Dobby finally spoke "Dobby FREE ... but Dobby like to work" Harry was taken aback by this response shouldn't Dobby be jumping up and down yelling "FREEDOM!" He would if he didn't have to live with his emotionless aunt, fat lazy uncle and spoiled bully of a cousin. Harry wondered how any creature could miss work especially if they were insulted during every task, recieved death treats and still expected to serve their masters every command. Harry looked upon the small creature in front of him and knew any wizard or witch would be lucky to have this clever and resourceful house elf.

Harry didn't need a second thought he would hire Dobby to be his house elf. He knew about mistreatment having lived with the Dursleys and he would make sure Dobby was treated with respect and the same protectiveness he had shown him. "Dobby ... how would you feel if I wanted you to be my house elf" Dobby ears went back and a grin spread across his face and he started talking quickly "serve Harry Potter... the great Harry Potter the greatest Dobby a simple elf.. serve Harry Potter ... Harry Potter as Master" Harry quickly grabbed both of shoulders to stop the excited house elf's ramblings "yes Dobby I would willing to pay you ten gallons a week ... two days off a week" Harry was quickly interrupted by Dobby "dobby work for one gallon a week one day off a month no more no less" Harry saw that this was pretty much a statement and held no opening for a argument. "I accept Dobby .. So how does this work"

After ten minutes of Harry chanting words Dobby told him to repeat and waving his wand in front of Dobby thus claiming Dobby as his new house elf, promising to pay and give him his one day off, there was a white glow that emitted from his wand that surrounded Dobby claiming him as Harry house elf.

The end of the school year couldn't come quick enough for Harry although having an overly obsessive house elf greet you every morning with breakfast asking if there was anything he could do for Master Harry was a new and amusing experience. Harry was just getting used to having all his clothes clean and all his belongings in his trunk neatly arranged.. He was also happy that Hermione was cured and back to her normal perceptive self, asking why there was a house elf seemingly always around Harry, he always answered the same " oh he's just my loyal and clever sidekick" which usually got a glare and a look that said she wanted a longer answer. He was glad to have her back even if hearing arguments between her and Ron about the end of school exams being canceled were getting on his last nerve, His sidekick Dobby provided a nice escape in showing him the come and go room.

Harry would disappear for hours in the Room of Requirement; the room simply amazed him it would transform to his every need if he wanted a quiet place to relax a nice common room with comfy sofa would appear. Harry would sit and reread his school year textbooks he began to realize he missed a lot his first time through each book. He also realized that he had become dependent on Hermione for going over his homework, it was a scary realization that the Dursley's were affecting his performance in the wizarding world, but he came to realize that was just him making excuses he was his own person just because the Dursley's punished him for doing well in muggle school, this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly knowing the Dursley's hatred of anything magical they wouldn't care one way or another. He made a promise to himself he would strive to do better in school and magic in general, here he was in a magical room that transformed to the occupant's needs and he had a loyal Sidekick who would be willing to try and get him anything. It all fell to him for improvement he had a massive library in the school that could provide him with knowledge, a Room he could train and practice magic in, a friend he could go to help with essays and homework. But all these things were here at Hogwarts and the school year was coming to an end, he would be Yes, he made a declaration that this summer he would set the foundation for a better life.


End file.
